I'll Cry to the Heavens
by Okikurumi
Summary: Somethings lurking in the land of Kamui, and Oki has to spiritually team up with Amaterasu, who recently returned to the Celestial Plains. What is to become of the warrior? Light OkixAmmy/Kai. Blood. Mild language possible. CANCELLED.
1. Trance

It was a rather cold day, as it usually was in the most northern region of Nippon, known as Kamui. The village of Wep'keer was in a dilemma though. Samickle, the Oina chief, along with Kai had just returned after rescuing Lika from a band of large demons, never before seen in these parts. Then everything should've been OK, right? Lika was safe and unharmed, so what was the problem? Oki had accompanied them in her rescue, and has yet to return. You see, as Oki has done before, he had acted as a shield to let the others escape, and he hasn't come back.

"Oh Samickle, it's been two hours since we've returned, where is he?!" Kai exclaimed, extremely worried. She and Samickle were sitting near elder Kemu's hut. "I'm not sure, but if he doesn't come back in five minutes I'm going to search for him." Samickle replied.

It was snowing very light, despite the temperature, a somewhat lovely day in Kamui.

And then it happened. From the gates above, leading to where the Ark of Yamato was but eight months earlier, he steadily walked. Kai and Samickle stood in absolute shock.

"Lika's safe, .... right?" In wolf form was he, walking as if in a trance. "Sorry to keep you waiting... ...." From snout to tail, practically all over, battered and cut, blood dripping and smeared on his body. "Samickle, Kai?"

Samickle and Kai finally found their tongues and simultaneously screamed Oki's name.

He stopped abruptly, "I'm sorry." and coughed up blood as he collapsed to the snowy earth underneath him.

"OKI!!!"

It was warm, and quite comfortable. And he felt as if his head was being stroked. "Nngg..." Slowly opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings, someone's hut...? That petting, who's doing that? He leisurely raised his head a bit. Lika was next to him, playing with a toy and petting his head from time to time.

"Lika? Whe-" Oki was cut off by "Hello Oki! You're a soft doggy." She smiled under her leafy mask.

Oki was in Kai and Lika's home, bandaged and cleaned up. His mask was on the other side of the room, along with his demon fang necklace, drying on a towel after a wash. Although, Oki couldn't remember much of what had happened, but he logically assumed the demons got the better of him.

"Oki, do you want me to get my sister since you're awake now?" Lika asked innocently. "Yes, I would appreciate that.." he somewhat nervously replied. He felt embarrassed to be in another's house, but he didn't show it much. "Okay!" Lika hopped, and rushed outside. Must've made her feel important.

He sighed, and tried to stand up. As he did this Kai walked in and saw him fall again. "Oh Oki, what are you doing? Please..." she helped him lay down comfortably.

Once he was settled Kai asked, "Oki, what happened?" He paused and tried to collect his thoughts. Oki folded back his ears. Naturally he remained in his wolf form, he had to, didn't he? His mask was on the other side of the room and he would feel more uncomfortable if he was in his human form anyway.

"I... I honestly don't remember. I was fighting those demons, but the rest escapes me.." he responded. Kai looked at him, fear in her eyes. It unnerved Oki. "Kai?" he beckoned.

"Oki. You don't remember, at all, walking into the village?" Kai questioned. "No. Not at all. In fact, would you mind telling me?" he replied. "Oki... we left you to fight, and you didn't come back for over two hours. When Samickle and I were about to go looking for you, you walked steadily in the village caked in blood muttering about things." Kai told Oki slowly.

"Muttering about things? Of what sort? Do you recall what I said?"

"You were asking about Lika, and you kept saying you were sorry. Of what of, I cannot say." she said. Oki hindered. After a long pause Kai stood up and said, "Well Oki, we're going to have to move you to Samickle's house to rest for tonight, seeing as Lika and I take up most of the space in here. And we can't leave you alone until you're healed. So rest until he arrives." She stepped out of the hut. Oki laid his head down, trying to think everything through. What was bothering him? He can't remember what happened earlier that day, whether or not he defeated those demons and are they a continuing threat to the Oina tribe, how he's going to survive having to reside within Samickle's hut and..........? What is he forgetting? Something he was thinking of last night in his own hut.

Samickle and Kai walked in and picked his embarrassed furry butt up and began to carry him up the stretch of walkway towards Samickle's library of a house.

He suddenly remembered, it was something about Amaterasu.


	2. Befuddling Thoughts

A poem, a song, a story.... Oki tried to get his mind off the situation he was in. How come the monsters got him injured so badly? Surely now the entire village knew by now, and how would they think of him? Would they say, "Has he lost his touch?" Now, Oki wasn't one to reminisce on what others thought of him, or that his rather striking title was so important. He liked being known as the strongest warrior among the Oina tribe, but he cared for their safety more than a foolish name. But today, it bothered him, and he couldn't come up with a solution. His personality didn't call to ask someone for help, so he was left on his own.

"Dammit!" he growled. Opening his eyes he peered at Samickle's house. Oki hasn't been in it for ages, and noticed quite a many more books taking shelf. All he wanted was to return to his own little hut outside the village and practice more with his swordsmanship and make sure those demons were dead. And if not, well they'd end up being so quicker than he'd taken any other beast before! Hm, kinda funny... Ever since Amaterasu left on the Ark of Yamato eight, going on nine, months earlier, the amount of ghouls, monsters, and demons had decreased. But naturally there were a few survivors. However, these demons, oh, can Oki remember, two or three?.. These demons were rather strong, too strong. Oki growled again and pinned his ears against his skull. Samickle happened to walk in at this. Mah, how many times are people going to walk in on him when he's showing emotion! "Something's troubling you Oki, if I'm not mistaken." Samickle blatantly spoke.

"No, no, I was just thinking." he replied, trying to calm down. Samickle sat down not to far from the small bed they had arranged for him. "Kai put your necklace and mask on the table there, should you need them. We'll search for your sword tomorrow." Oki took a quick glance over to a small night-stand with a drawer underneath the top with his things upon it. It was purple, like the rest of Samickle's house... Resting his head on his paws Oki grumbled a "Thank you" and had his face towards the wall.

"Oki, I know how you are, but would you tell me what's troubling you?" Oh dear Samickle. Oki tensed and went over what was bothering him quickly in his mind. No, he did not want to tell Samickle.

This is bad, Oki respected Samickle a lot, and he didn't want to be rude, especially after the lingering guilt over taking Kutone, even though he has already been forgiven. "Oki..."

"Samickle, I..... I don't want to say. It is but I few matters I can decipher myself." Oki said, not looking at Samickle, yet trying to sound as sweet as he could be. Which was somewhat difficult.

Bad news for Oki, Samickle was not that easily bested. He knew Oki still felt like an outcast, sure he'd been visiting the village a bit more, but he wouldn't stay long or he'd make it seem like he was only there for business. Samickle thought for a moment, trying to come up on his own of what was troubling Oki, proved to be a bit of a challenge since he almost always hid his emotions.

"Hm, is of your defeat and status?" Oki tensed even more and flicked an ear. Ooh, lucky guess. But Samickle could sense there was something else too. "If you're worried about that, the tribe are actually more worried for your heath. You're still the strongest among us." Samickle said reassuringly.

Oki sighed, "No, I don't know... I just am worried that if I couldn't best those monsters, then are they a threat to us? And I can't stay in this state for long, it's rather uncomfortable having to be cared for..." Oki reluctantly finished, Samickle couldn't help but give a chuckle. Oki lowered his eyes and wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry Oki, it's just you're only hurting yourself thinking that way." Samickle said lightly.

Oki lowered his head and let his blue-black ears flop. There was no hope for him, everyone's gonna see how unsteady he was at this moment. Samickle wanted to let him be, even though he probably felt terrible, he had to ask, "Oki, what else is troubling you, I can feel something about you that you're unsure of." Oh by the heavenly gods, would this never end?! Wait.... 'The heavenly gods', that was it though. The Sun God. "I dunno.." Oki mumbled, turning away again. Oki didn't know why the thought of that shining wolf bothered him. It just did. He had clearly told her that he knew that she was divine and was to set upon the ark and return to the Celestial Plain, and he was happy for her when Issun had spread belief in her when the sun had disappeared, sending his own prayer for her recovery. Then what in Nippon was making him uneasy when he though of her!? He growled, forgetting where he was. Two minutes had past and Samickle was looking at him. Snapping back into reality, he turned to the Oina Chief.

"You remember now, Oki?" He asked. Uh-oh.

Oki shook his furry head, "It's nothing Samickle, I'm not even sure myself." Now, Samickle still had his mask on, but he had one hell of an expression. It was kinda annoying for him, but that was just Oki's personality. Oki would take the weight of the world just so the people around them had no worries. "Despite what you think, you'll feel better if you talk about it." Samickle stated.

He was probably right, but even if Oki did want to tell Samickle, how would he if he was so confused over the matter himself? No, no, no! It was tempting, but Oki no longer wanted to be so open. Although he had hardly been open at all.

Samickle felt his tension and decided to lay off before Oki had to explain himself. "Alright then, just get a good night's rest so you can heal faster, okay Oki?"

"Okay, thanks." he said and curled up in a tight ball with his tail over his nose. How embarrassing was today?

Samickle never did ask anymore questions, and after three days Oki felt a lot better. He had a short talk with the Chief and he agreed that Oki may be on his way. Oki later returned to the village, after leaving to his hut to clean up and such. He wanted to thank Kai for the help earlier. He was a bit reluctant now, because she too had seen him in a weakened state, if it was just Samickle, well that'd be OK, but Kai too? Ugh. Lucky for him she was outside watching Lika play with another child. He walked up rather slowly and, "Hello Kai. I just, wanted to thank you for the help earlier." Kai looked at him. My my, poor thing, "It was nothing Oki. Anything to help a friend." Lika had noticed him by now too. "Oki Oki! Do you feel better?" she beamed. "Yes, Lika, thank you." Oki said, that kid's bright personality could cheer up the gloomiest of people. Lika jumped excitedly and returned to the other child to resume trying to make a giant snowball.

The snowball was rather large, but Lika's playmate noted something. "Aw, if only we could get help from that wolf god, she made it really REALLY big when I asked her..." Oki froze. Crap, why again? Why did the thought of Amaterasu bother him? And it wasn't in a bad way, mind you, it made him feel, awkward. Like when you get teased for something that's not true among young people.

"Um, Oki? Are you okay?" Kai asked, voice quivering. Even though she couldn't see his face his body language was quite peculiar, not to mention worrisome. Oki shook his head and apologized. He set off up more and came to the edge Laochi Lake, and looked at Kutone. Climbing the stairs of the small shrine he solemnly stared at the sacred sword that had caused him so much trouble. It was a magnificent weapon, a grace to hold. But never, _never, _again would he touch it. He turned away for a moment, then passed the sword and stared into the lake where the ark used to take hold. His thoughts muddled, he was about to go back to his hut. With a sign he spun around, and surprisingly Kai had followed him in her canine form.

He stood there blatantly for a moment, "Kai-"

"I'm sorry Oki," She barked, "you just worried me. I wanted to make sure you were alright." The young warrior felt bad for a moment, that's the last thing he wanted. Worry people about his own behalf.

"No Kai, I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me, I'm fine." He sighed. She folded her ears back and agreed, slowly walking away.

When she was out of sight he did a somersault flip in the air and landed as a great beast. He was just as comfortable in this form as in his human form. Maybe more-so. He gave off a shimmer of blue light whenever he first turned into his beast form, something that was different than the others. He prepared to make a quick dash out of the village when a peculiar sound stopped him. A massive roar, and it was very close behind Oki.


	3. A Talk with a Celestial Envoy

Turn around. _Grrrr..... _Nothing? Empty, blank. Laochi Lake with it's edges beginning to freeze slightly.

A small grading voice to Oki's left, "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!"

"Issun? What are you-?" Oki turn back forwards, there seemed to be a shimmer in the air in front of him, like a blur in the sky. Without a thought Oki leapt where it took hold, but it was as if nothing was there. He tumbled into the freezing cold waters below as the blur merely vanished.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Geez, and I thought you had a calm warrior's mind, Oki!" The blue-black, crimson streaked wolf snorted and made his way to shore where Issun lay. He climbed out and stood right before the Poncle and shook the water off his thick coat. "Hey hey! What'dya think you're doing!" Issun yelled, his bright green glow turning a fine shade of pink-red. "I'm a Celestial Envoy! You should be honored in MY presence!"

Oki gave him a devious toothy wolf grin. Issun huffed, "Well, now that you're through, what was that roar? It wasn't like Orochi's, but heck, it sure was loud!"

Oki turned to the altar once more, it was still clear of whatever that was, but- wait a second! "Issun, how long have you been here? Surely you weren't-"

"Watching ya? Yeah, I was here just trying to get a bit of peace, ya know, it's kinda hectic in Ponc'tan, and I wanted to do some painting without everyone staring at me. What _were_ you doing anyway? And what did Kai mean when she said she was worried about ya?"

The young warrior closed his deep red eyes for a moment. Let's see. The fight, Amaterasu, and now that display. About forty seconds past by and Issun was already impatient, "Hey! Hello? HEY OKI!" The shape-shifter snapped back with a small growl. "Nothing."

"Well it sure seemed like SOMETHING the way you spaced out like that!

"Alright, I just recently fought some powerful demons and failed. In fact I've lost my memory of the fight, and the villagers said I returned covered in blood. It took a _short_ time for me to recover and just now I saw something after the roar. That's why I leapt! Something's a miss, and I plan to figure it out, along with taking down those demons!" Oki exclaimed, seeming more hyped up with his last phrase.

Issun pondered, surely this was intriguing. "I wonder....." Issun slightly turned to his guest and jumped, "Hey! Are you even listening?!" But he stopped and looked at Oki. He was looking at his painting with a almost sad look on his face, by wolf standards anyway. "I'm not finished yet." he said calmly. It was a gorgeous image of the great goddess of the sun running with flowers trailing behind.

"You always had a beautiful way in your brushwork, Issun. I'm glad you believed in your own true power and took your path as a Celestial Envoy. You're doing well." Oki rose and began to walk away. "Wait a sec! Where are you going now?" the Poncle bounced.

Oki didn't even turn to face him, "Surely you need your space to continue. Isn't that why you came here in the first place? I am returning to my hut to figure out some things. Farewell for now." Issun decided to leave it at that, he simply yelled a goodbye and went back to his work. Oki was too stoic to deal with right now. But it was kinda peculiar in the way he looked at his painting. Sadness, why would the Oina warrior look that way to his art. Ah, no matter, time to finish this painting!

He had actually walked back down through the town, instead of dashing out as he planned on before. But he held his head high, as if nothing was the matter. Kai and Lika must have returned to their hut, for only a large snowball lay in front of their home. Well, the sun was beginning to set over the cold land. The light turned an deep lovely orange by the time Oki reached his house. He was tired. He would rest for now, tomorrow he will sniff out around the rocky areas of Laochi Lake for signs of the demons that troubled him so.

...............::+~***Okikurmi***~+::...............

**Short Chapter, I apologize. I admit this story isn't one of my best works. I'm not a **_fan-fiction_** writer by nature, I'm better with my own characters. This is more fun for me rather than mine being serious as I am with my original works. Oh well, hope some of you enjoy it, and I thank you for reading.**


	4. Storms and Women

Rain. It practically_ never_ rained in Kamui. In fact, it was almost unheard of. Every few years or so, a magnificent rain storm would come over the land of ice from the sea near the Shinshuu Plains over in Nippon. Kamui would get thunder sometimes, but always snow and blizzards. The sky had slowly darkened, and by noon the sky was almost black with grey highlights, and the freezing rain would glimmer a turquoise blue-grey upon the land. The rain was so cold, it was probably a degree away from being hail.

Oki sat in the rocky areas by Laochi Lake, the water just to his ankles. Even if it would rain for days there was enough snow that there would be at least a foot left after the shower. And Oki was so unfortunate to come out on this day. He had come early, at the dawn's peak. He took some 'back routes' behind the village of Wep'keer, to leave as little as evidence as possible to show where he was. Looks like it didn't make much of a difference now. He had noticed earlier as he sniffed and looked about that the skies were a little unusual, and that the lone bear had left for the higher cliffs where his cave must've been. Oki hadn't had much luck in finding any sign of anything. Just an Origin Mirror and some empty treasure chests lying about. Then it had gotten dark, _fast_, and now he sat there drenched and ankle high in water and snow. Wait. Oki looked town and tried to focus in the heavy downpour. Damn. The heavy rainfall mixed with the snow, and brought up mud from deep in the earth. So now, Oki sat there drenched and past his ankles in_ sludge_ without even a single clue.

"Brilliant." he sighed with evident sarcasm. he could hardly even open his eyes in such downpour. But being a warrior and having such dignity, Oki rose and began to make his way through the village, slowly. It was far too dangerous to take any more of his 'back routes', so going straight down through Wep'keer was his only sensible choice.

It was so hard to see, and his sense of smell was practically useless in all this mess, at least his hearing was still doing somewhat OK. Oki pondered as he made his way through the sludge and fierce rain. If he changed back into his human form, his mask would protect his face better. But then again, he would be a lot colder, not to mention slower. Wet fur was one thing, wet clothes on skin was another. Grin and bear it, that's the only thing that came to mind.

Quarter of the way there. Starting to get past Kai and Lika's house. All of the villagers had put up bags of sand and packed snow to block out the water from seeping through. Somewhat stumbling by, Oki's right hind paw got caught on something. He let out a small yelp in surprise which changed into a frustrated growl and he yanked his leg out and pulled off a small piece of wire. "Where in Nippon did this come from?!" It was too dark to see if he was injured badly or not, it hurt though. Alright then, time to get a move on. The young Oina woman, Kai, had heard Oki's yelp, and peeked out of the door flaps. What a mess! But there, she saw a figure. Wolf shape, large, spiky fur-"Oki!" He turned to her voice. Shaking his head slightly he answered, "Kai?"

"Oki! What in the heavens are you doing out in all of this?!" she was obviously shocked. Oh great. "Nothing Kai. I was simply trying to make my way home."

Dear Oki, surely now! "You cannot_ possibly_ be thinking of going through_ all the way back_ to your hut! It is far too long of a walk to make it! Here, _please_, come in. I will lay some mats down and get some towels." She pulled her face back in. "Lika, go get some towels and blankets, Oki's gonna have a visit." "Okay!" Lika replied, very excited. She liked guests.

He was sat on a mat and Kai had placed some blankets on him. He unsuccessfully had tried to wipe off some of the mud off his face with his paw, and resulted in nudging into a towel. Lika was giggling at him.

"What were you doing out there, Oki?" Kai beckoned.

"Nothing. I just went out around the lake in the morning and simply didn't see the oncoming storm." he replied. That wasn't it, no sir. All of the other villagers saw that storm coming hours beforehand, and someone like Oki wouldn't have missed that either unless he was so indulged in something. Kai wished he didn't lie, or make excuses or whatever you'd want to call it. She knew when he did that he just wants to keep anyone from worrying. It was a kind thought, she respected him for that. One of his admirable qualities among the more peculiar ones. But still, she wished he was more open. It's hard to deal with someone who hides his emotions and motives half the time. However, Kai just thought of what it probably was.

"You were out searching for those demons weren't you?" she hit the target. Oki's expression didn't change, but his red eyes_ ever so slightly_ lowered and glazed a bit. He shook slightly, he was cold, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "So?" was Kai's only answer from him. "Oh, how are we going to get you cleaned off properly? Look at your mask!" It had mud caked on it, okay. His fur was filthy, alright. Oki can't return home to clean up at this point, oh great. He absolutly couldn't have Kai dry him off. Nor he can't change into human form to use the 'shower' area?!! "You know you could-" Kai started

"No!" Bless the gods that wolves couldn't blush or show as much emotion as he felt just then. But his hackles raised and eyes widened. "It's not that difficult Oki, I don't want you catching cold." Kai tried to reassure him. She had turned slightly and noticed that her little sister had dosed off due to the lack of stimulation. Poor thing, she had gotten bored of the two young adult's conversation and let in to her exhaustion. "All I have to do is pull down the the panels and put the curtain up, we have a pale of clean water."

Flicking his tail he said, "No thank you Kai. I uncomfortable as it is." She fiddled her fingers a bit, "Why Oki? Do you not trust me?" What? Wait a second, no! Oki had said the wrong thing. And why did she say it like _that_? "Of course I trust you Kai, I am just not accustom to being in some one else's hut that's all." he said, starting out in reassurance, ending almost in a mumble. "And besides, doing in so I will be thoroughly embarrassed." Kai knew that, she just wanted him to be more open to her, it was like he was constantly building a wall between himself and everyone. Would he ever show his true self? Even once? Every so often? It would make her feel a whole lot better.

Oki flicked his ear back, "The rain's died down." Kai stood and picked Lika up and laid her on her bed. She then walked over and peered out side. Oki was right. The skies looked lighter, and but a invisible drizzle fell on the village. The mud/sludge had washed away a bit too, and was thinner. Oki soon departed, thanking Kai and bolting out of the village before anyone else laid eyes on him.

He retuned home, did so with the washing up, and decided to practice with his sword a bit. He would later go hunting around the edges of Yoshpet.


	5. Together in Yoshpet

The sun had yet to creep over the frigid mountain peaks in the frozen north. The weather had kicked up once more over the evening so the young Oina Warrior Oki had to retire and just hunt the next morning. Over the silent night the snow had re-covered the land in a blaze of heavenly white. A restoration after the trepidation. Despite the lack of light, villagers and beasts alike were already stirring. The rams throughout the village were grazing upon any sign of grass, owls calling to one another, the distant cackling of demons and monsters from within the depths of Yoshpet, all were ready for the day. From atop two of the villagers spoke.

"Elaborate."

The young woman known as Kai clenched her teeth and lowered her gaze. She was extraordinarily nervous as the icy tone of the Oina chief bared down on her. Samickle was not amused, he was just as upset as she was.

"I'm simply stating that I'm worried for him. He seems far to convinced on hunting down those demons without thinking through on how strong they may be." she stated, vividly remembering rushing away from the dark beings with Lika and Samickle, then watching in terror when Oki had returned to the village that day. "I mean, if they weren't even thwarted by any of Lika's self-protectin spells, I simply cannot imagine what they may be capable of!"

Samickle paused for a moment, taking in the facts of the matter.

"He could get seriously injured or worse-"

"Kai, try this. Go out and take a visit to him. See of you can stay with him for a while and try to learn anything he may be planning on doing. I can watch over Lika if you will." Samickle sighed and gestured her to go before turing his back to her and going up the hill.

Kai stood aback for a moment. _'Stay with Oki for a day...'_ she thought.

_'Easier said than done.'_

***

'Yoshpet' means 'consuming forest' in the Oina's ancient language. A very fitting name indeed. No human or animal can survive more than a few moments upon entering. Kai had made the trip before twice, once when she was younger, and then again with the goddess Amaterasu. But perhaps that was only because of her swiftness. Oki had made his way, but he claimed it was by the sacred sword Kutone's drive that spared him. Lika was apparently guided there by the twin demon owls. But the fact of the matter was that the forest was highly dangerous. The trees looked wicked, twisted and black with dead bark peeling off. Some of 'em even came to life with the soul intention of destroying you. There was gaping pits, poisonous water, ice. Everything seemed to tease you, and moved so fast that you were only lucky to make it halfway through. And who knows what kind of evil beings lurking beneath the shadows.

"So...?" a scandalous voice beckoned. Three entities lay beside each other, two seeming more set to face the largest of them. A great winged snake with eyes of piercing raw purple and a mane that matched the darkness itself looked intently for an answer as he flicked his tongue. He was called Kirurar, or the 'Mountain Mist', for he could manifest in and out of reality. Sometimes appearing as a vapor even, it is said he was born as a devil of Ezofuji.

The demon beside Kirurar turned with a bored expression. This monster looked like what would be a bear/craine/insect beast. Similar to what would be a gryphon. He was named Hurehur-kap. He bore scraggily feathers and fur of blue midnight with blood stained patterns, sometimes he was called the 'red corpse' because of this. Hurehur-kap yawned and turned to the last of the trio, the largest. Somewhat resembling a ram, with large curled horns and prongs protruding, this demon had the deepest jet black ever imagined, and if angered, his skin would seemingly split apart and show flames burning inside of him. His empty white eyes examined the two before him. He shook his body, dark red-black mane and beard giving off seething evil. Kirurar turned to him, "Master Tumunci, are_ you_ going to answer me? How may we destroy the gods now that Lord Yami has been defeated?" he asked again, annoyance evident.

Tumunci curled up his lips showing carnivore fangs despite resembling a herbivore. "I've been pondering that as well. That measly god of the sun proved more powerful than I had anticipated. Still, I wonder how she could have done it." he finally replied, but looked as so as if he went back into deep thought. The snake shifted and meekly spoke, "And what of that Oina-beast warrior? We put much effort into mauling him yet he still walks now as if nothing has happened! He is strong, and we may no be able to consume the little girl's power with him around." Tumunci then chuckled darkly. "You're forgetting that Oki fought alongside the sun god and helped in defeating Lechku and Nechku, as well as reviving Kutone's power. Surely you don't propose I'm forgetting his strength?"

The two turned to see if their companion had anything to add. Hurehur-kap was asleep. They sighed in unison, he was a strong brute, but he never captivated any interest in anything. But the matter was clear. They all wanted Amaterasu dead, and that meant taking down Oki and Lika, as well as anyone else that stood in their way too.

***

Just before the dawn, Oki was already preparing for a serious hunt. No small game today, he needed something to last him a good week or so. Caribou, was on his mind. He had a few more tools this time though. His sword, which he acquired soon after returning Kutone, made by the finest swords maker in the land. It wasn't as strong as the sacred Kutone, but it came pretty close. But he had a fine bow and sleek arrows too. Although he came more handy with a sword, he made sure to learn how to properly work a bow and arrow. He wasn't half bad either. Oki cringed at the thought of when he tried hunting caribou before. He was simply wandering around when he came across the animal. It was old and weak, yet he didn't have any arrows with him. So, knowing a sword wouldn't work seeing as he probably couldn't get very close to the animal with it, he hunted it naturally. By using the Oina tribe's blessing of transformation, he was able to take it down. But not after some serous kick and pushes, Oki could still remember how sore he was.

Kai had just left the village, she left Lika to play in the 'snowball playground' and told her should she need _anything_, to go to Samickle straight away. When little Lika obliged Kai shifted and took off.

By the day's first light Oki emerged from his hut and was about to make his way around Yoshpet. However, before he managed even three steps he heard a noise to his left. Kai stood there with her hackles raised and panting slightly. She had obviously rushed a little.

"Kai..." he took a moment to say. Wait, this seems familiar. She fixed her posture a bit before speaking.

"..Hello Oki!" she tried to say, but it came out a little fast and made her sound nervous. Which she was, this is Oki here, and she hadn't been around his hut for quite a long while. "Um, where you headed? May I join you? I don't mean to be a bother but-" something quick, but not too suspicious. "Samickle said It'd be good for me to go about and he noted you could use some company." she finished, that sounded good! Right?! The warrior paused for a moment. "Kai, I'm going over to Yoshpet to hunt. Surely you-"

"Oh please, don't mind on my behalf, you know I can last in there pretty well, and you're not going in _that _far, correct?" Ugh, Kai didn't like to force it this way. She didn't want Oki to think of her as a pushy tag-along. Samickle was in for it now.

Okay, let Oki get this straight. Kai wants to join him for a day? Why in the world-? But she was being rather persistent, Oki couldn't think of a way to get out of it. Maybe she'll run off later. He stepped up to her slightly and replied, "Alright, just be careful." She wagged her tail lightly. He then began to make his way out towards the forest, with Kai close by.

She studied him as they made their way across the snowy earth. He held his posture high, and brought many fine arrows. _'Must be out for big game today. I can only suspect caribou by the look of those arrows.' _He also had a magnificent bow along too. Wow, he sure had a lot of fine weapons. Probably was able to buy them with all the demon fangs he must've collected. Oki takes down so many, one could only suspect so.

They soon reached the outer limits of the dreaded forest, and Oki began to slowly search around and listen.

Kai shuddered a bit as she heard distant laughter and mockery from the depths within the dammed place. The moved in deeper, Oki seemingly gazing off and checking behind him to see if Kai was alright every so often.

As he looked about, keeping to the inner edges yet moving in deeper at the same time, Kai seemed to slowly take in her surroundings. She always had been running at top speed through the forest, never taking in the seething evil of the place. Of course, that's how one died, going slowly out of fear and if too lost within, well...

The shadows seemed to dance around her. Some would halfway manifest in to figures and shapes. Faces of mangled humans, or wolves with dripping jaws, hands reaching out and falling to dust before they could get ahold of her. She whimpered almost silently and inched closer to Oki. After a while she noted he had stopped, and was intently spying on a old, lost, half dead caribou buck. Lucky find. She watched him take aim with his arrow.

Oki released, but at that very same split second the caribou looked up in terror and took off, and a roar that was familiar to Oki let loose behind him and Kai, both turning around Kai squeaked and practically jumped into Oki's arms as a huge snake lifted it's head and spread out it's shadowy wings.


	6. Dolefully desired

**Amaterasu appears in this chapter. Although I'm quite unsure of whether she'll return to Nippon.**

------

The Celestial Plain. She had been so excited when she landed upon the glorious land. Each and every one of the Brush Gods excitedly approached and greeted her. But the land was not without it's faults. She came to learn of a long forgotten fact in that half of the heaven had been destroyed.

_The place was beautiful. Patches of the greenest grass among rivers of stardust. All of the fields were brimmed with gorgeous flowers of every type and color. The serene blue stardust rivers and waterfalls zig-zaged around the earth and the sky, although it was still day, had countless stars beholding a wonder to her. All of the gods rushed up to her, giving praise for defeating Yami and returning with all her glory. "Oh dear Amaterasu! Mother to us all!" She enjoyed the attention, but Master Waka had simply stated the desperate truth, and the gods lowered their heads in agreement. They showed her the distance, beyond the mountain, she could faintly see the familiar darkness. A cursed zone. The gods told her of the ill-fated whim, and that to truly restore the Celestial Plains to it's former self, she must find a way to dispose of the curse. But how? Waka had brought a young Guardian Sapling, but could they plant it the the middle of that atrocious cursed area? She had to find out, and quickly. She was far to excited to be back. So Amaterasu had to do the best she could, if she could._

But she was stronger now, of course she could.

***

"Hmmm..." Samickle was a bit worried and lost in a book. _'Where is Kai? She's taking longer than I had expected of her. Heh, I guess Oki-'_

"Mister Samickle!!" The Oina chief looked up from his book and stepped outside of his hut. Lika was rushing up in her green and orange puppy form panting heavily. "What's wrong, Lika?"

"Rakko's fallen into a ice gap!" She cried.

::**Excuse me for interrupting, I apologize. But as seeing as the child in the 'Snowball Playground', if I can remember correctly, was simply called 'Otter Mask', and that would surely put a damper on the story if I had everyone calling him that, correct? So I will be calling him **_Rakko_**, if you don't mind.**

**Thank you.**::

Oh dear. Samickle rushed alongside Kai's younger sister to the gap. "Down there!" Lika cried once more, pointing down a somewhat deep gape in the earth on the far side of the area. Oddity was, this obviously was new, and how did it appear out of the sudden?

Young Rakko was clinging onto a shard of ice and was desperately trying to maintain his grip. "Hold on there, Rakko, I'll get you out." Samickle bend down to see if he could reach the Oina youngster.

***

The shadows, the darkness, all consuming, all deceitful. Oki and Kai were stuck together in the hell hole, with one of the dark entities that have been plaguing them.

The great serpent rose up and spread out it's wings of shadow. Kai squeaked in sheer terror and jumped into Oki's arms. "Finally." he whispered under his breath.

_'Finally I've found them.'_

Oki hadn't really even noticed Kai until he tried to get up. Not being successful, he looked down at her, she slightly looked at him with a whimper. Eh, Kai? Oh no, she was here with him? Now it wasn't just for the glory, he had to make sure she would come through unscathed.

He gently lifted her and placed her on the earth. She slowly took a number of steps behind him. Oki drew his sword and pointed it to the beast. The snake growled and lowered it's sights to him.

"Demon! Come any closer, and you shall meet your demise!" The snake only chuckled at his words. "Foolish warrior! You will never be able to write my downfall, I, Kirurar, the devil of Ezofuji? Ha! You only dream!" he hissed. Oki growled, he quickly leapt to land in a more swifter form. Snakes were about dodging and speed. So Oki would use the same. Oki licked his paw and let out a terrible howl. Kirurar opened his jaws to show his dreadful teeth. The battle was set.

Kirurar struck first, Oki had underestimated him, and let a most desperate hope lay shattered. The serpent lunged, knocking Oki aside and hitting Kai. She yelped in pain and fell back on a tree, knocked unconscious with a gaping wound. Oki looked over with a ferocious growl, "Kai!" then ran towards Kirurar. He managed to get a grip on the demon's snout and sunk his fangs in as far as the possibly could. The serpent writhed and shook it's head madly, but Oki held firm. Kirurar went into a fury, bashing it's own head on the surrounding trees, sometimes hitting Oki against them, mostly just hitting himself. "Damn cur! Have you no courage to fight properly!" Oki only growled, that was a tempting plea, but the warrior knew better.

The serpent screamed and shook and writhed and hissed, but nothing seemed to kill Oki's spirits. But he was getting sore, the bashes were hard. Oki had to find the precise moment to strike with his sword.

The snake took a split second to regain some energy. Now was the perfect time, Oki released and leapt down the serpent's back leaving a horrid bite would behind on Kirurar. Down the neck a bit, he made his move. Stabbing the beast into it's heart, he gripped his sword into his jaws and rode it down to the demon's stomach. Now, perhaps, for it's a demon, may have not worked. But Oki knew what he worked with and had the sword blessed so it would exorcise demons and monsters. Kirurar screamed. The cry was so shrill everyone all the way across to Nippon and up to the Celestial Plains where Amaterasu lay must've heard it. Oki collapsed and tried to escape the noise. With a hiss it ended, and fell to the ground. Kirurar had been defeated, but this was only the beginning of worser things to come.

"Ok-i..." a hoarse bark broke the silence. Kai! Where was she? Oki fumbled to get up. He dragged his tired body over to the girl. She was bleeding profusely, and shaking. Oh no, is this all Oki's fault? It was like the time when Shiranui saved his life and took the pain of Lechku's sword for herself. He was too headstrong, no matter how much he cared, no matter how much he tried to do things for good, someone got hurt on his behalf. He folded his ears back and closed his eyes while lowering his head. He nuzzled under her stomach, careful of her wound, and slid under her so she would rest on his back. Managing to walk over to the fallen Kirurar, his took his sword in his jaws and dragged himself out of the woods.

***

"Got'cha!" Samickle managed to grasp Rakko's wrist. Making sure of his footing, the Oina chief pulled the young one to safety. Lika jumped excitedly. His carried the boy to his hut and worried family. Well, surly they hadn't learned until Samickle told them, but they thanked him and Lika greatly.

Right now, why was Kai taking so long?

He led Lika to Tuskle's house, and she agreed to watch over her.

***

"Ma chérie, don't you think it's about time we get going?" The prophet of the Moon Tribe looked down at her with his arms crossed and fiddling with Pillow Talk. Amaterasu had retreated to sit by a cherry blossom and gaze into the river. She was engulfed in flowers. Noting that she had been spoken to, she lazily lifted her head an released a loud yawn. She looked and took in the hundreds of petals from many different trees that just trickled through the air. She barked in agreement.

Waka cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you still do that?" She wagged her tail. When she had come, the others told her that now she managed her full power, and was on the heavens, she had the power of speech. Of course, she didn't have to move her mouth or anything, it was more like letting one's thoughts be free for all ears, but the gods could choose whether the wanted to be heard or not.

_"Habit I suppose."_ she granted Waka her voice.

"Well, we've best be off! We can't let dear nature be consumed, she'll be awfully upset if you just lounge around here." Of course, back to work. Only this time, she felt more alone. It wasn't the same with Issun's comments and Susano's humorous actions and Oki's strength. But she moved on, knowing her purpose, and set off with Waka towards the cursed zone. But an unexpected happening was creeping up on them and Kamui.

***

He managed to make his way to his hut. Oki laid Kai down on a mat and dropped his sword. Damn, he left his bow and arrows.

He tried to walk out through the flaps of his door, but collapsed midway. He watch some of his blood seep into the snow. Kinda reminded him of Amaterasu. 'Snow white fur dyed crimson.' He tried to stand again, but failed miserably. Great, it was times like this he regretted living so far away, how is he going to get Kai help now? Oki felt his pain, it hurt him terribly. But he didn't seem to care, Kai's survival was more important. Using every last ounce of his remaining strength, he howled as loud as he could.

Bless the spirits of the air, earth, and sea! A young man, known as Wali, happened to be out for a stroll that moment. At first he thought one of the assassin monsters were back, but he listened. That wasn't a monster roar, but the call of one of his own. It was a painful, sorrowful cry, and he went to it.

Wali was shocked and bewildered as he came across the fallen Oki, he almost didn't know whether to approach or not. Oki opened his eyes.

"Please, _please_, go find Samickle and Tuskle. And hurry! Kai is injured far worse than I!" With that, Oki fell into a deep slumber of darkness, and Wali obliged to his plea, and rushed to the village.


	7. Of Gods and Demons

"WHAT?!" Wali flinched, Samickle was shocked and furious, Tuskle was only speechless. They rushed out of the village.

***

It's quiet. He slowly opened his crimson eyes. Nothing. Quite literally too. Pitch black, only darkness surrounded him. He was laying down, his eyes trailed over to a scuffed up paw, so, he was still in wolf form as well...

Oki didn't even try to move, he slowly thought of what had happened, to relieve that hitch in his throat. Ah yes, he had killed Kirurar and brought Kai back to his hut. Then he remembered seeing another Oina, but that was it. Oh no, was Kai alright?

The darkness, there's nothing, is this a dream? Although the blackness that had consumed him was eerie, it still had a comforting air about it. Something familiar to him, but he had forgotten. Then a scent drafted into his consciousness. _'A scent, here?' _Oki sniffed the air. He _knew_ this scent. Oki scrunched up his toes and tried to feel the strength in his forelegs to stand. His head was throbbing, and he felt entirely weak. He didn't want to open his eyes with that pain in his head. It smelled of what would be a mix between almond extract with flowers and fresh mud. That was someone's scent, someone he knew. But whom? Why couldn't he remember? Then it clicked, and his eyes shot open as the pain subsided.

The darkness remained, but in the shadows a white aura was fleeting about.

"Amaterasu?"

***

Tumunci kicked Oki's arrow case in frustration and watched the arrows spill to the ground. Hurehur-kap had the look of horror in his bloody eyes. They were at Kirurar's place of death, his mangled body soaked in blood and guts spilling out around him. Tumunci was furious and had the most horrid scowl on his face. He growled, "That foolish idiot! How could he succumb to this? Let a small man rip him to shreds?!" Kirurar had been stupid, not using his ability to switch in and out of a physical form. Tumunci dismembered up the fallen Kirurar's flesh more with his own claws.

Hurehur-kap closed his eyes and shook his head. He just couldn't believe it. Tumunci was the strongest being among the trio, but he had chosen Kirurar and Hurehur-kap to be his accomplices for a reason. He knew that this would leave Tumunci a wreak for being let down.

Taking a deep breath, the red corpse demon began to speak. "Master Tumunci, it seems that we-, Kirurar had underestimated the Oina warrior. But surly, it doesn't mean_ we_ still won't defeat him and continue with the mission. I can smell two Oina's blood spilled about here too, so he may be dying himself already."

Tumunci turned to Hurehur-kap, he had his head and body lowered to remain submissive, heh, he was trying very hard to get on the Tumunci's good side.

Kicking the serpent's body once more, Tumunci pondered for a second. He then turned to Hurehur-kap, "YOU _better not fail _me, if I'm going to be the dark ruler of the heavens I'll be needing you to help me with the small work. And, don't you want your place as my secretary when I take what would've been Yami's place? You'll receive whatever Kirurar would may have received if you don't backslide me, Hurehur-kap. Now, clean up this mess and report back to me before dusk." Tumunci strode off.

Hurehur-kap sighed. This would be easier if Tumunci hadn't ripped up the body even more than it was.

***

"Wha'dya mean?! You're going senile old man!"

The elder Poncle shook his head at his grandson. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed Issun, can't you feel the sinister air? We may be in Yoshpet, but I feel a dark presence deep within this forest. However, only, a weaker spirit has left, but the main one, yes, he's growing stronger by the day!" Ishaku said. Issun's red glow diminished to it's natural green. Issun had noticed it, he just couldn't come to believe the strong power he felt. Yami was defeated, why is something so strong still sticking around? Ishaku was worried, so it must be something grave.

"Oh, and by the way Issun, I adore that new piece you just finished, you captured Ammy's happy-go-lucky attitude well." Hmph, the man was senile.

Issun stepped out of Ishaku's house when one of the guards stopped him. "Mister Issun, did Ishaku tell you?" The Celestial Envoy eyed the guard hesitantly. Did these guys know of the drastic evil as well? But he wasn't sure if that's what was on the guards mind, so he replied, "What exactly?" The guard shuffled his feet a bit. "About his... condition." Okay, this was different. Wait, what?

"What about his condition? What's wrong with him?" Issun spoke, a bit of worry leaking through. The guard didn't make any eye contact, he discreetly spoke, "He has recently caught an illness, and with his age no one is sure if it'll get the best of him or not." Oh no, why hasn't the old man told Issun? Doesn't he have a right to know? Whether he liked it or not, they were family. "What kind of illness? Isn't there any medicine?" he pleaded. The guard nodded his head to indicate no. "We can't seem to find out what he's suffering from, we just know it's slowly shutting his body down. He may seem okay, but it's only a matter of time before-" Issun turned back around and burst back into Ishaku's home, who was laying down. Issun began to yell out of frustration, "How come you didn't tell me?!" Ishaku slowly rose to a sitting position. "Tell you what? And shouldn't you knock before entering someone's home? You're like Ammy almost." Issun gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He could almost feel his glow turing a faint red. "Why didn't you tell me you were dying?!" He somewhat choked on the last part. Ishaku scratched his head. "I didn't want to worry you."

"_You didn't want to worry me_, I have every right to know! We could find a cure or _something_!" Issun loosened up a bit.

"Issun, I'm touched that you care, however," the elder rose and walked over to face his painting of Amaterasu he did so many years ago. "you must see that I am at the end of my years and it's time for me to say farewell. I've had an extraordinarily long and exciting life, and I am ready to meet my fate. I was a Celestial Envoy in my prime, I've taught many how to paint, I've seen amazing things that no one else has laid eyes upon before... Ah, I could go on and on! But, contemplating this, I'm ready to leave this world behind, and I want people to smile! I want everyone to be glad for me, and hopefully do great things in my memory. And besides, I have you to take my place." Ishaku turned to Issun on his last sentence. "You ran away from here, and I thought you were a worthless disgrace. But you proved me wrong, I find out you've been with Amaterasu and found the resolve to fulfill your destiny."

Issun found himself a little offended at 'a worthless disgrace', but he shooed it off. Ishaku had a point. Issun apologized, and voiced that he rather find help, but he decided to let the man care for himself. He slowly exited his house and went to the entrance of Ponc'tan. He sat down and rested his head on his knees with a sigh. He didn't want to have the old man die, but Ishaku was stubborn and wouldn't accept help.

"Issun, is something wrong?" the girl asked, Issun looked up.

"Not really Miya, I just thinking of visiting Wep'keer tomorrow."

***

_"Oki...... Oki!"_

"Amaterasu? Where are you?"

_"Listen to me Oki!"_

The image of the goddess became clear before him. She was brimming in white light, her markings more vibrant and detailed than before. Identical to Shiranui's. But the one thing Oki noticed the most as different was her eyes. He remembered Amaterasu's eyes, they were a faded gray-blue in color, and Shiranui's were a brilliant golden. But the Amaterasu now, her eyes were neither in color, they had become a vibrant light blue. As deep as the ocean, and glittering from her own divine light. She lowered her head to lock eyes with him. _"Can you hear me properly?"_ Her voice was stern and sorrowful, yet light and motherly at the same time. "Yes Amaterasu. Where am I? This is a dream isn't it...?"

_"No, dear Oki, I have chosen to communicate with you." _She said, raising her body up. Oki stayed in a laying down position, but he found the strength to lift his head. "What's going on then? What do you need to speak to me of?" Oki cocked his head to the side. Amaterasu sat on her haunches and let her ears flop over.

_"I feel that something's amiss. I don't know why, but I thought I needed to talk to you somehow. I felt you falling asleep so I connected our souls so that we may speak. I sense strong evil growing in Kamui once more. It's not much compared to Yami, as of yet, but it is astonishingly powerful compared to any other dark being I've come across. So tell me, why are you weak? What have you seen?"_

Oki took a couple of deep breaths before answering the goddess. He felt so at peace in her presence. It helped him get out the tragic truth.

Oki spilled out everything from the day he first fought the demons right to his recent encounter with Kirurar. He told the ever vigilant sun goddess all the villagers had told him (the things he had forgotten), the time the roar and the glimmer came about him, the meeting with Issun, the strange weather, and Kai...

Amaterasu apprehended everything the warrior spoke of. _"I feel that there is a main entity, and you dispelled one of his two followers. It was wise of you to have your sword blessed." _She then lied down herself and rested her head on her paws. _"And I think I know why you've been worrying about me." _Oops, had he let that slip out? Oki scoffed and turned his head away.

_"Soon after I arrived on the heavens, I found out that half of it lay in ruins. I needed to dispose of the cursed area and find a suitable spot to plant a Guardian Sapling a friend had brought. I had made my way through most of it, helping the locals and animals just as I did here on Nippon and Kamui. However, I soon realized that something was wrong, and that a dangerous evil was working it's magic. I awoke in a dark place, with a sinister air. If you can imagine, a air that darkens the world and sucks the strength and power from even a god like me." _She remembered it was like the air in Kusa Village, before she killed the imp that was plaguing Princess Fuse. _"I then realized I had been knocked unconscious for such an amount of time that I had lost all my power and took the form of a normal white wolf. I began to rise when I felt a tug on my neck. I was chained down with a cursed shackles, so there is hardly hope for escape."_

_"_Wait, you're still chained?!" Oki cried. Amaterasu nodded. _"That's why I had to speak with you. I don't have much strength left though, this won't last." _Oki was aghast. _"You must understand, I think you were picking up on my downfall. I don't know why it was you of all people, I would have predicted Issun may have, but... I fear you're going to have to help me."_

Oki perked his ears and gave a confident look to the wolf god. "Anything Amaterasu. I will without a doubt do everything I can." Amaterasu smiled and wagged her tail._ "Thank you Oki!"_ she barked joyfully. _"Now, listen carefully. First, go to the Dojo and learn anything you can. I recommend fleetfoot, and the powers that infuse jumps and movement with a holy power. Practice with your sword as much as possible, and work on counter moves. Take any weapons you may use and have them blessed under_ my _name. You'll find all the money you need for the Dojo fees under your sleeping mat. I want you to pray to me every day, pray for my escape and nothing more. I should get the power to free myself very soon if you do this. Try to meet with Issun as soon as you get a chance. Although I suggest you send a messenger for him, like an owl, for I want you to stray away from Yoshpet for the time being. Tell him what's going on. Wait for me to contact you. I will as soon as I regain my freedom and get away from this place. I will tell you anything I have learned, and how we may take down these foes. I'm out of time, do as I said, please. This may end sooner if we plan our moves wisely and choicely." _Amaterasu stood up and her image began to fade slightly.

"Wait! What of Kai? She can't die!" Oki blurted.

_"Don't worry, I've already taken care of both of you. You both should be feeling fine in about a day. Oki, keep your word to me and do not fail. Now, awaken!"_

Oki's eyes snapped open and he surprisingly felt quite a lot better already. He slowly adjusted to the lighting and noticed his surroundings. He was in his own hut, his wounds had been bandaged, his mask was off and Samickle was in the room with him-! "Don't fidget Oki, you had a lot of cuts on your face." Samickle muttered. Oki groaned. "Where's Kai?" he managed to ask, relaxing again.

"Kai was taken back to her own hut, Lika was distraught about her." Samickle held a hint of anger in his voice. "What did you do Oki? Where did you take her?" the Oina chief growled.

"I'm sorry Samickle, I was going for a hunt and she was practically demanding to come with me. I don't know why, I now understand I should have told her to keep away.." Oki became a bit angry himself, "But still, I did my best to protect her, I was able to kill one of the demons! And I brought her back didn't I?!"

"You still shouldn't have went hunting in the forest with her! Even though she knows the main path well, it's still dangerous! It may seem like a good idea to seek weak animals out in that place, but you should know better than to take a girl in there! Kai especially! You've known her since we were children, you should have a sense to keep a friend safe." Samickle lashed out at Oki, who couldn't help but feel terrible once more. He wanted to go back to sleep and talk to Amaterasu again. At least she was more kind on this matter. "You're lucky you both are healing rather well." Samickle said more calm.

"We'll be better in about a day. Don't worry about it. I'll come to the village later and apologize to Kai, alright?" Oki turned to look at Samickle. His deep red eyes speaking truth to the chief, but an odd truth.

"What do you mean?" Samickle still asked, despite Oki's reassuring glare. The warrior turned back again. "Don't ask me too many questions, but I had a talk with Amaterasu, she's healing us, and I have to fulfill some things for her. Soon we will be able to dispose of the remaining two demons."

Samickle didn't entirely understand, but he believed and trusted Oki. "Very well, I'll leave you be. Just promise to come by and talk to Kai." Samickle left and Oki closed his eyes to a normal, restful sleep.

***

Two days later Kai was already fully healed and out and about. She walked up to Samickle who happily greeted her and asked her how she felt.

"Oh much better, thank you." she beamed. "Have you seen Oki though?"

"He said he had to do some things under Amaterasu's guidance or something like that. But he promised me to come by soon and speak with you."

She nodded. But what did he have to do for Amaterasu, and how would he know of her whereabouts? How peculiar.

...::~+***Notes***+~::...

I wanted to thank a **spottedstar2** and **ruff1298** for being such diligent readers and reviewers. Even though it's only two of you being so consistent, I don't think without even that I would be updating as much as I am.

Tell me if you like the way of my writing, cutting scenes in and out.

I enjoyed writing this chapter. I proofread as much as I can, but sometimes a few mistakes slip through, I apologize. I hope this story is interesting to you and doesn't stray too far from the original tale.

~Thanks!


	8. Forgiveness

"I can't believe I just did that!" Issun stomped down the path out of Yoshpet.

Miya had suggested for Issun to stay so that he could do some copies of his recent painting, in order to hand them out as he went to visit Wep'keer. It had taken Issun an entire extra day to do about a hundred copies. "Alright, it's only one lost day." he reassured himself. As Issun exited Yoshpet and came down the path a little ways, something whizzed by him and left him covered in snow.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" he called. Villager or monster, manners were manners. The beast stopped and turned around. "Issun, what fortunate timing." Oki commented. No apology? The crimson eyed wolf padded up to the Poncle. "Wha'dya mean? And what's with that look in your eye wolf-boy?" Issun questioned.

"Can you come to my hut with me? If you can spare the time, that is."

How odd, what's on the swordsman's mind? "Oh sure thing, Oki." Issun's curiosity got the better of him as he bounced on the warrior's nose. Oki naturally curled his lips up a slight bit. "Don't growl at me! The sooner you get going the sooner I get off your head!" Oki sped off. Was it just Issun, or was Oki a lot faster than he remembered? In no time they were at his hut.

Issun bounced off Oki as he shifted out of his canine form. The poncle looked around Oki's home. Seemed a bit different. He noticed his first painting of Amaterasu was pinned to the wall, and underneath it was a small bowl with an offering of incense. The block of wood, which Oki would practice with his sword on, was even more beat up before it's time, and was in obvious need of an replacement. Even the air in the room felt different. More heavenly, kinda like the way Issun felt when he was with the furball goddess. And there was a curiously large sack in the corner of the room. Issun bounced over and peered inside. Hot dog!

"Woah Oki! Where'd ya get all the dough?!" Issun couldn't imagine all the yen that lay bare before his eyes.

Oki looked at the tiny green ball of light, "Excuse me?" How could a Celestial Envoy have such horrid speech? "Where did you get all the money?" Issun said, more slow. Oki sat down "Amaterasu." he replied. "What?!" Issun was astonished, had his ears deceived him? Oki nodded. "That's what I needed to talk to you about."

***

The darkness, swirling black and red light. Only decomposed sorrowful dead plants and dried up rivers lie about. Amaterasu gazed at the decay around her. It was terrible, she was a god of light and growth, the sight that lay before her just made her sick to her stomach. But she knew, she trusted in Oki, he had been fulfilling his word. For the past two long days he had prayed, she heard him. It filled her with happiness and strength. Soon, very soon, she would be free. And she felt it would be today.

But she just had to be patient. Even though she wanted to break free as soon as possible, she couldn't. But there was something else too. Where in heavens name was Waka? Why did he just leave her, and where was he now? Had he even_ tried_ to find her? She hadn't laid eyes upon him since she had succumbed to this state. It all seemed rather fishy, and it was cruel too. Unless, perhaps he had gotten hurt? No, that wouldn't be it. The man of the Moon Tribe was good at staying within yet out of trouble. He was probably just fine. But still.

Amaterasu rolled on the ground. She was not only weak, but the cursed chain made her neck sore. "_This cursed zone must be a reflection from whatever is in Kamui._" The demons Oki spoke of must be putting their power into keeping this half of the Celestial Plain in ruins so that they may strike. Seemed so, and that must mean they are continuing Yami's work or something of the sort.

The goddess whimpered, and slowly drifted into a slumber.

***

"I see..." the poncle said after the warrior had finished. Oki told his side of the story more briefly than he had told Amaterasu, but he tried to repeat everything the goddess had said herself with vivid accuracy. This was getting interesting. At least Issun knew what he and Ishaku had been perceiving recently. But still, why hadn't Amaterasu entrusted Issun with her botheration? It just seemed so out of the blue to pick Oki. 'Well then again, Oki _is _blue.' Issun couldn't help joking with himself.

Oki was patient. He could handle the calm waves of beseeching silence until the ends of time if it would do any good. In fact, he had been under meditation when he discovered a power of his. If he was in a calm state of mind, and was sure of his surroundings, anything could pass through him. It was a higher state of being, he recalled Amaterasu playfully bumping into Samickle, who growled ferociously and he fell back. But when the childlike goddess tried to head-bash into himself, she simply fell through him and fell flat on her gorgeous face.**(1) **Of course, Oki had gotten the evil eye from Samickle afterwards.

So, Oki waited, and waited. But when that little _bug_ didn't utter a word for what seemed like ages, and just stood there with that smug little grin on his face-! "Issun!" Oki snapped, "_Today _would be perfect to help me out on this matter, I have a lot of things to get to!" The poncle turned, "Huh? Oh.." he hopped closer to the Oina. "Well, I was just thinking of that! No need to get all huffy." Oki just growled, despite being in human form Oki still retained that.

"Alright, so I presume you've been praying and practicing, have you been to the Dojo yet?" Issun started off. "Yes, without fail. And I've already used half the money at the Dojo, and mastered Fleetfoot and some of the holy attacks. I still have a few more to accomplish though." Oki stated. The Celestial Envoy's mouth practically dropped to the floor.

"What? That's only _half _the money?! Wow, looks like Ammy's gonna spoil you at this rate!" Issun was almost jealous. All he ever got was being covered in wolf slobber time and time again. "I'll make it up to her.." Oki replied somewhat in guilt. He wasn't accustom to having to use something another had simply given him. But it was to free Amaterasu, and protect Wep'keer, and perhaps the whole of Nippon as well. Issun looked up at him, "Well, you seem to be on the right track, so why are ya acting like something itching ya?"

Oki got quiet, very quiet at that. "I promised to go and apologize to Kai, and it's already been two days..." he mumbled. Oh dear, so Oki could be on his merry way, randomly spilling demon blood with a smirk on his face, but he gets all nervous when he has to go talk to a lady? Geez, Issun would die to get a chance like that! "Oh c'mon Oki! Or do I have to hold your hand to talk to the girl!?" Issun mocked, Oki growled very loud. The poncle just chuckled to himself, "Well, the sooner you get it done, the faster the worry goes away! I'll come with you, kay?" Oki stood up and began to head for the door, "I don't need your help, but come as you may." he simply stated, exiting the house and shifting. Issun hopped on his head behind his mask and settled down between his blue ears. Oki did a swift side-spin and raced to the village.

***

Waka rushed through the northeastern area of the Celestial Plain. He didn't mean to leave Amaterasu behind, but he knew she would be fine. She was still probably dispelling the cursed areas and happily feeding animals. It's not like he didn't want to help the graceful goddess in her quest, he just had a vision. He saw a beast with a black ram-like body, skin splitting with flames emanating from his body. The demons was laughing with sadistic pride and he saw two canine figures laying in a river of blood beneath him. He couldn't see the one well, but he saw a white body there. Waka was worried as can be, he didn't want this vision to come true.

Anything, he would do anything to prevent this prophecy from coming into reality! But he needed to know, what was this demon? Where and who was it? It looked rather powerful enough, so he had to learn more. The Moon Tribe member had to go to an old celestial shaman. The Brush Gods had mentioned that he had survived somehow. So he was Waka's only hope right now. The prophet made his way to the small house at the edge of the heavens.

Waka knew deep in his heart, the fight with evil was far from over.

***

Oki finally reached the village. He was somewhat proud of himself, he had never made his way to the village as fast as he just did. "Woah Oki..." Issun said, somewhat dazed. He had forgotten the feeling of being an a fast wolf. Oki was almost as fast as Ammy now it seemed. "You've been training real hard, eh?" The poncle bounced down to embrace the stable earth. Oki shifted, and looked up at Kai's house on the edge of the cliff. "C'mon already, you've put it off long enough already, haven't ya?" Issun began towards the steps, Oki followed silently. He couldn't get out of this one.

Kai had returned to her hut after seeing Samickle and asking where Oki was that morning. She receded to making Lika some tea and working with her weaving.

Oki noticed while climbing up the stairs that the 'Snowball Playground' was blocked off with a couple of logs and a notice that informed all passerby's stray away was posted. What happened here? Maybe Kai would know.

"Hmm..." Kai sighed. She made a small mistake on some mittens she was making for Lika. But it was easily fixable, it would just take a little extra effort. A familiar voice called in, she turned to see a small bouncing green light. "Oh Issun, it's nice to see you." she spoke, not to worried about him barging in. She just so happened to be waring her mask at the time, which was lucky. "Hiya Kai! I'm just here to escort mister Oki 'cause he's too afraid to come in himself." Issun blustered, which was immediately was answered with a snarl from outside the door. Oki didn't know why, but he was rather irritable lately, and that, that, _bug_, didn't help.

Lika giggled in from over in the corner by the fireplace. Kai was left a little concerned, this would be a little awkward for both of them. "Oki would you please come in? Your always welcome..." she summoned the courage to call. Oki entered very quietly. Issun went over to little Lika to let them be. "Won't you sit down?" Oki nodded, and did a she suggested.

He took a moment to begin, but stated with as much monotone as he could muster, but still with a small leak of shame in his voice, "Kai, I'm sincerely sorry for putting you in such danger at the forest. You could have been killed and I take the blame for doing that to you." Ooh, it was almost enough to break her heart. She had been rather persisting in going with him, and he had tried to send her away. But this did all start with Samickle, but even so, it wasn't his fault either. It was none of their faults, for no one did any wrong.

"Oki, don't hurt yourself so, were _both_ fine now, look! I healed so quickly, it was like we were spared from a divine force." she tried to reassure him, she knew he was rather hard on himself, but he only lowered his head a bit. "We only survived because Amaterasu healed us, when she could use the strength for herself. But I am sorry for taking so long to come here, it's just I am very busy doing things for her." he answered. Didn't Samickle mention that too? What was Oki exactly doing for her? "How did you come to meet with her, isn't she on the Celestial Plains?" Kai could help but question. He told her yes, and briefly explained what had happened with him and the goddess. "She gave me her word she would be free soon if I continue to fulfill her requests. I still await her calling." They all remained silent for some time.

But Issun came up to Oki, breaking the still moment to whisper something to the warrior. "Oki, can we _please_ go now, I can't take much more of the '' thing, she simply wont stop calling me that!" So, Oki apologized once more, much to Kai's disagreement, said their farewells, and the poncle and warrior left.

"So I'm guessing you did as you promised?" the Oina chief gnarled at Oki.

"Of course I did."

Samickle stood there with his arms crossed in a high position. Relaxing a bit he spoke much more cheerfully "I knew you would. Sorry 'bout that. Carry on." Some joke. That wasn't even remotely funny. Oki sighed and shifted back into his wolf form. "So uh, where are ya headed now, Oki?" Issun questioned. The wolf warrior trotted along. "We're going back to my hut, I need to pray for Amaterasu."

...::~+***Notes***+~::...

**(1) **Try it, if you don't know what I speak of. If you use head-bash, galestorm, cherrybomb, etc on all the other Oinas they will (depending on what form you have them in) get upset or growl at you after falling back or getting surprised. Do such a thing on Oki, he will stand there just as if nothing was happening, but his image will blur slightly. If you head-bash him you'll somewhat pass through him, he won't move. It's rather interesting, really.

Excuse any mistakes please. I'll fix them later if I notice any.

Thank you for the kind comments.


	9. For our hearts beat as one

"Tweet!? T-Take!? Wait, where are you running off to!?" the proclaimed 'Crybaby' Tai of the Sparrow Inn called after the large husky who was running down the path out of the Bamboo Forest. Ugh. How many times did he try to tell the child that he was not a pet? He didn't like being doted on. Without stopping Take just barked into the air as a farewell and continued down the path. He needed to speak with Princess Fuse, and he was confident enough to leave the Inn since Amaterasu recently destroyed Yami.

The Canine Warrior breathed in deep the smell of the bamboo and hot spring water as he bolted down the path. He was quite fond of this place. As he made his exit, he noticed a man pushing against the rock that blocked people of non-good hearts. 'Poor man, cleanse yourself of your foul whims and you'll be able to enter.' Take thought, but no matter, on to Kusa Village!

***

"Oh!" the woman jumped back in surprise as a large crow landed in her wheat fields. Kushi, she was called, the sake brewer of Kamiki Village, whom also was about nine months pregnant, and expecting any day.

"Um, excuse me little crow, your not a sign of an ill omen, are you?" she beckoned. The bird simply looked at her and "Caww!", Kushi jumped back again. She heard a bark from behind her whilst the crow scurried away. Kushi turned around once the bird was out of sight over the glorious waterfall the village was blessed to own.

"Oh thank you Hayabusa." the young woman said, scratching behind the kai-ken's ears. Hayabusa wagged his tail and moved back over where Mushi was relaxing. There wasn't much to protect, the world was a calmer, safer place now. The Canine Warrior could at least relive a pregnant woman from a bothersome foul. The dog of loyalty laid down by his friend, Mushi whom began to pet his dog. "I wish you could tell me your real name. Even though you're not the real Hayabusa, you saved my life, and I owe you one."

The dog lowered his head, oh how he wanted to tell his boy, the one he saved, _"I am Canine Warrior Chu! Hayabusa entrusted me to protect you!"_ If only, if only. But nevertheless, Chu fulfilled Hayabusa's dying wish, and won over Mushi's upmost trust, along with being a near perfect hole-digger. He looked to the sky, it was still just before midday. Both boy and dog fell under a slumber beneath a tree.

As so did Susano, across the river.

***

"Hmmm... How odd." Hurehur-kap was watching from the thicket at a young boy with a rabbit skin upon his head fishing with a dog. The demon cocked his head to the side when the boy pulled out a large rare fish from the icy waters. "Woah, look Ume! It's an oarfish!" the child leapt for joy while the dog dubbed Ume wagged his tail and barked. Hurehur-kap could smell the two, despite the distance, and noted that they were from far away lands. A different forest, he concluded. Although, it was a faint lingering scent, a memory. He raised his bear-like hand and scratched his white haired head. He couldn't get his thoughts straight.

After Tumunci had left him to clean the remains of Kirurar, he wondered if his Master truly knew what he was doing. Hurehur-kap had buried Kirurar's body, and picked up all of Oki's arrows and placed them back in their case. He just hung them on a tree branch after that. Then he decided to go wandering through the forest. Hurehur-kap is rather timid for a demon, but he is also strong and an excellent fighter when he chooses to be. He still didn't fully believe that Tumunci, he, and some lowly monsters in the area could defeat the sun goddess, who killed Lord Yami, just like that. She was like a one wolf army, plus she had many believers now and those other gods. Was it even possible? The demon looked up and noticed the unusually marked dog looking back into the forest where he lay, then to his master, then back again- The dog stood up and looked straight his way. Ume curled up his lips and straightened out his tail. The fur on his back slowly rose.

***

"So Warrior Gi returns!" Ko bowed to Take. He had been waiting at the entrance of Kusa Village. "I've awaited your arrival! I felt an urgency in you, since our hearts beat as one." the old collie smiled at the brash and robust husky. Gi returned the warm welcome. "It's been so long, but I had duties to keep within the Sparrow Inn. However, I have come to have a talk with the Princess if you may, dear Ko." Ko nodded in return, but they both turned to a sound of soft paw pads. "Oh Chi, how nice of you to join us!" Ko barked to the lovely pink-coated chow dog, who bowed to her fellow lost warrior. "Welcome back Gi! It's so wonderful to see you! Oh, what a lovely scent about you, smells like how that Bamboo man does when he returns." Chi noted, sniffing the air around him. Gi wagged his tail. "Well come along then, let us reunited with the others and let Gi here report to the Princess." Ko beckoned, heading for the shrine.

The three dogs made their way up the hill and over the bamboo woven bridge. As they came up the steps, first Ko, then Chi, and Gi trailing behind he could help but get a solemn stare from the deeply battle scarred Canine Warrior, Tei. The husky bowed to the more experienced fighter, "Master Tei, am I to hear that you are doing well?" the dog asked, genuinely. Tei looked at him for a moment, he was a little angry, but knowing that a fellow warrior sometimes has his reasons he stated, "Yes, and I'm sure to hear the same of you?" Gi nodded.

"Oh Gi you've returned! Is something troubling you?" Princess Fuse exclaimed. Surly, don't think me mad, dogs and humans cannot indirectly talk, but there_ was_ a higher level of speaking. And the Princess had been with this hounds so long, and she needed to know what was on theirs minds and such, they _could _speak. And the Canine Warriors aren't your average lapdogs. Simple phrases passed through minds, a nod, body language, it was rather simple between them now. Gi nodded, but before they could get into formalities, Rei and Shin hadn't greeted the fresh bamboo-scented dog yet.

***

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....." his hackles were on end, his normally curled tail raised straight up. "What's wrong Ume?" Kokari, former boy of Agate Forest asked his long time friend. Ume was staring off into the dark trees. The young fisherman placed his pole to the snow covered earth and stepped towards his dog. There was a great sense of evil close by, _too _close. Ume had to get Kokari away from here. Perhaps it would be safer over by the nearby Dojo, or up in that village? 'Dammit, at a time like this?' Ume turned to look at his boy, and barked to try to coax him to follow. Kokari nodded, and Ume raced off. He was headed for the village of Wep'keer. Despite that the villagers were odd, wearing funny masks and turning into wolves, Ume knew they were kind and could be trusted.

"Wait up, Ume!!" Kokari yelled. The fisherman was lagging behind, out of breath trying to keep up with his dog. Ume turned his head back to gaze upon him but kept running. '_Come on boy, I need to protect you!_' Ume thought, he wanted Kokari to be safe, if he got too far behind- "Oof!" the dog ran into something while he wasn't paying attention. Kokari stood still a few feet away, a little shocked. Ume shook his head and slowly raised his vision from a pair of blue-black paws. Gazing into the red eyes of the still figure before him, a talking green ball of light on the wolf's head that sounded familiar spoke.

"Woah Ume, what'cha doing here?"


End file.
